


末班车

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW
Summary: 我太天真了，居然以为能写好双性之外的受……以后有想法了再修文吧
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Harry Potter
Series: Out of Character [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275791
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	末班车

“嗯、嗯、啊啊、……”在被扩张的剧烈刺激下，哈利没法发出有意义的声音，意识和感官都集中在慢慢推开黏膜的灼热性器上。粗大的龟头像要压溃脆弱的前列腺一样卡在肠穴浅处，阴茎好像活物般轻轻地跳动着，男人晃着腰刺激薄薄肉壁下的腺体，同时手伸下去刺激哈利半勃的性器。哈利敏感的腺体被硬梆梆地挤压着，不堪折磨地肿了一圈，阴茎被刺激得失禁一样大量地吐出前列腺液，紧贴着阴茎的肠肉颤抖着一点点渗出黏液。

肠肉在适应之后开始将异物往里吞咽，阴茎流出来的前列腺液和男孩分泌的些微肠液因为体位的原因往狭窄的肉穴内流去，阴茎还没打开的甬道已经湿了，好像践踏新雪一般的感觉让男人忍不住想更深地玷污年轻男孩的身躯。在热烈的攻势下男孩的脑袋完全转不过来，只能跪趴在男人身下软弱地呻吟着，放松后穴让阴茎能顺利地尽根没入。直到龟头以要顶破肚子的气势顶住结肠口的软肉，臀部挨到男人紧实的胯部，哈利才在空白的意识一角得出全都插进来了的结论。

男人摸着哈利颤抖的下腹，那里微微膨胀起来的样子能让人明白里面异物的存在，阴茎顶着手掌心折磨柔软的结肠入口，饱满的肉伞扯着结肠口，凸起的边缘剜着穴壁的肉褶退到浅处，碾过前列腺再咕咚地肏进结肠，哈利下腹咕哩咕哩地响起推开湿软穴肉的细微声音，像被烧红的铁块塞满了一般又热又涨。

咕啾咕啾地，阴茎流出的前列腺液与肉穴分泌的肠液让哈利的后穴和女性的阴道一样湿滑，尽头的结肠口被当做子宫那样拓开，强烈的异物感让膣肉湿漉漉地蠕动起来，做着吞咽的动作将阴茎往里带动。屁股被肏得久了哪里都是敏感点，在性爱过程中被抚摸肚子都会产生脑袋都要融化的快感，甜蜜的呻吟变得支离破碎，哈利失神地随着肏干的节奏被摇晃着身子，每次内脏被顶上去的错觉让他发出笨拙的鼻音。肿胀的穴肉贴着阴茎表面，那上面鼓起的血管突突跳动着，被肏到结肠时甚至能感知到整根阴茎略微上翘的凶恶形状，连滴到背上的热汗都能让他一阵颤抖，本能地扭着腰收紧后穴让这快乐的折磨赶紧结束，被肏至熟透的肉穴痉挛地吞吐粗硬阴茎。

男人随意地侵犯哈利脆弱的后穴，将他当成性处理的工具那样套弄性器。在感觉到滚烫黏液浇上黏膜的同时，哈利被烫到一样腰部可怜地痉挛着，简直如同女性潮吹一样，性器以失禁的模样被肏射了，稀稀拉拉尿出精液。他抖着手脚逃离过载的快感，又被一把扯回去，男孩痉挛的腰被固定住，阴茎顶端随着破开软肉的声音再一次陷入结肠入口，暖热的体液黏糊糊地滑入狭窄结肠的内部，更深处的肠肉因为内射的陌生触感而收缩起来，变得更加湿热的甬道像渴求精液一样挤压阴茎。男人紧紧抱着哈利，即使男孩无法怀孕，生殖的本能让他小幅度地挺送，尽可能地将精液送进肉穴的内部。阴茎色情地跳动不停，穴内被精液充分地濡湿，抽搐的后穴紧紧缠着射精时肿胀的阴茎，阴茎甚至能感觉到柔软的肠肉中，被肏肿的前列腺不堪折磨地贴着阴茎轻轻颤抖。阴茎浸在暖热的精液里，像在进一步地使用男孩的身体那样咕啾咕啾地贯穿结肠入口，白浊的黏液被挤出来，在紧贴的胯股之间牵起淫靡的丝线，男人享受着高潮的余韵，直到在体内最深处射出最后一滴精液。

**Author's Note:**

> 我太天真了，居然以为能写好双性之外的受……以后有想法了再修文吧


End file.
